btsfandomcom-20200222-history
J-Hope
J-Hope's profile on BTS Official Website |Birth Place =Gwangju, South Korea |Height =177 cm (1.77 m) |Weight =65 kg |Blood Type =A J-Hope's profile on BTS Japan Official Fanclub https://bts-official.jp/profile/ |Job =Rapper, songwriter, dancer, record producer |Genre =Dance Pop, Rap, Hip-Hop |Years active =2013–present |Labels =LOEN EntertainmentJ-Hope listed with a label in LEON Entertainment |Agency =Big Hit Entertainment |Associated acts =NEURON (Formerly) Jo Kwon"... he featured as a rapper on Jo Kwon’s solo track “Animal,” and he and other BTS members also performed as Jo Kwon’s backup dancers and music video actors". from Soompi'' (Formerly backup dancer)'' BTS (Active) |Signature = |Website =Official Website BTS Twitter (Shared by members) }} Jung Ho-seok (정호석) known by his stage name J-Hope (제이홉) is a South Korean rapper, songwriter, dancer and record producer. He is one of the lead rapper and the main dancer of BTS. On March 1, 2018, he released his first solo mixtape "Hope World." History 1994–2012: Early life Jung Ho-seok was born on February 18, 1994, in Gwangju, South Korea, where he lived with his parents and older sister. Before debuting with BTS, he was part of the underground dance team Neuron. J-Hope had been relatively well-known for his skills in dance prior to his debut; he won various local prizes for dance, including placing first in a national dance competition in 2008. His skills in dance eventually led him to gain interest in singing and rapping, helping motivate him to audition as an idol trainee. As a trainee, J-Hope was featured as a rapper in Jo Kwon's song "Animal", which was released in 2012. 2013–present: BTS On June 13, 2013, J-Hope made his debut as a member of BTS on Mnet's M! Countdown with the track "No More Dream" from their debut single album 2 Cool 4 Skool. He was the third member to join the group as a trainee after RM and Suga. J-Hope has since been involved in the creation process of every album in BTS' discography. His stage name, "J-Hope (제이홉)", comes from his desire to represent hope for fans, as well as to be "the hope of BTS." It is also a reference to the myth of Pandora's box, as after the box was opened and all the evils inside were released to the world, the only thing left was hope. In October 2018, he was awarded the fifth-class Hwagwan Order of Cultural Merit by the President of South Korea along with the other members. 2018–present: Solo activities On March 1, 2018, J-Hope released his first solo mixtape, Hope World, worldwide, along with a music video for the title track "Daydream". A music video for the B-side "Airplane" was later released on March 6. The EP debuted at number 63 and peaked at number 38 on the Billboard 200, making him the highest charting K-pop solo act on the chart. Hope World also peaked at number 35 on the Canadian Albums chart, and number 19 on the US Top Rap Albums chart. Three mixtape tracks, "Daydream", "Hope World", and "Hangsang", charted on the World Digital Songs Chart, ranking third, 16th, and 24th respectively. The following week, the tracks grew to first, sixth, and 11th, with three additional tracks off of Hope World, "Airplane", "Base Line", and "P.O.P (Piece of Peace) pt. 1" arriving on the chart at number five, eight, and twelve, respectively. "Daydream" peaking atop the chart made J-Hope one of only ten K-Pop groups, including his band BTS, to reach number one. The success of his solo debut lead him to rank third on the Emerging Artists Chart, and 97th on the Artist 100 Chart for the week of March 10 and 91st for the week of March 17. He is the fifth Korean artist, and the second Korean soloist after Psy, to place on the Artist 100. The mixtape charted in ten countries worldwide, with "Daydream" charting in three. On July 24, 2018, J-Hope participated in the online dance-crazy #InMyFeelingsChallenge, using Drake's number one song "In My Feelings". J-Hope uploaded the short 33 second video to his group's joint twitter account. The video went viral, receiving 5 million views within the first 12 hours of it being posted. Ciara currently has the challenge video with the most views, which stands at 10M after two weeks of it being uploaded on her personal Instagram. J-Hope's contribution currently has 10 million views, reaching over 6.7 million in less than 24 hours. J-Hope made a brief appearance in Drake’s music video for “In My Feelings.” Discography See also: Discography Mixtapes * Hope World (2018) Other appearances * Animal from I'm Da One (Jo Kwon feat. Jung Ho-seok of BTS) (2012) Unofficial songs See also: Unofficial songs * 1 Verse (2015) * DDaeng (땡) (with RM and Suga) (2018) Filmography Film Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Discography as a soloist Trivia *He is the third oldest in the band BTS. *He is years old in the US age and years old in the Korean age. *His Zodiac sign is Aquarius. *He is referred to as the ‘sunshine’ of the group due to his bright and energetic personality. *His hobbies are listening to music and window shopping. *He chose the name “J-Hope” as his stage name because he wants to be a source of light and hope to his fans. *His favorite number is 7. *He hates exercising/working out. *He loves kimchi. *His favorite season is Spring. *He is really bad at drawing. *He used to have a girlfriend before debut, but she left him for another man. *His favorite subject in school is Music. *He speaks Korean, English, Chinese and Japanese. *His role models are G-Dragon of BIGBANG, A$AP Rocky, J.Cole, and Beenzino. *If he could introduce his sister to a member, he would introduce her to Jungkook. *He and Jimin are the only ones who are still roommates. *He has gained the liking of many celebrities outside of Korea, for example wrestler John Cena and singer-songwriter Tinashe. *According to RM, he and Jin are the most cowards members of the group.Flinch w/ BTS (1:16) – via YouTube. *He owns his own studio called 'Hope World'. *J-Hope auditioned in JYP Entertainment together with B.A.P’s Youngjae and Halo’s Dino, but wasn’t accepted, so he went to Big Hit Entertainment and made it in as a trainee. *J-Hope was part of the street dance crew named "neuron" *When he was younger he had a passion for Tennis, and was relatively good at it. *His Motto: “If you don’t work hard, there won’t be good results." *Before debut J-hope hated doing aegyo but he changed his mind. *J-Hope's favorite color is Green. *J-Hope and Suga are really bad at drawing. *He likes visiting the Fancafe when he has time because he needs to know what the fans are saying. *When having problems or worries he would share them with RM or Suga. *Things he wants to steal from other members is Jimin’s chocolate abs, RM’s rap skills and his good English. *J-Hope’s ideal date: “I love the sea, I would like to walk down to the beach and hold hands” *3 requirements for J-Hope happiness: Family, Health, and Love. *J-Hope’s ideal type is a girl who loves him, is good at cooking, and reads a lot. *J-Hope is the only member who doesn't have ear piercings. He says he can look manly without them. *He gets scared quite easily. *J-Hope's solo song "Mama" is a song dedicated to his mom. She came to a BTS concert and when J-Hope performed it, she cried. He says the song was written as a means to show that he has finally become a son she can be proud of. *Despite the age gap, J-Hope hangs around the maknaes most of the time. *J-Hope has been a victim of cyberbullying. He's had a few instances where he would be broadcasting on Vlive and come across many comments saying that he had no talent, he doesn't belong in BTS, being consistently asked of other members whereabouts etc... This refrained him from doing Vlives by himself for a long period of time. *In BTS's mini drama 'Flower Boys', J-Hope was teaching Literature. J-Hope likes reading and literature, notably for the fact his father was a literature teacher and introduced the subject to his son. *When he was young, J-Hope's father would cook seaweed soup five days a week. He had gotten so used to it that he can recognize the smell and texture of seaweed instantly. (Run BTS! EP.43) *J-Hope's BT21 character is a blue/purple horse named Mang. *J-Hope revealed that he actually left BigHit Entertainment/BTS during the group's earlier days (before debut). However, he decided to come back because he trusted in the members and the members saying that the group wasn't the same without him. (Burn The Stage EP.3) *J-Hope's favorite drink is Sprite. *J-Hope is said to be one of the members who can cook very well. The others being Jin, Suga and Jungkook. (Run BTS! EP. 50) *J-Hope once got angry and threw a banana at Jungkook. This was due to the fact that Jungkook had gotten a fruit basket as a present from an A.R.M.Y and he wanted to cherish the gift. Jungkook shared the fruits with the other members at first, but told them to stop to avoid all of them being eaten as he wanted to keep the rest for himself and that the gift was rightfully his. J-Hope thought Jungkook was being selfish for arguing over the fruits and threw a banana at him as a result. (Burn The Stage EP.4) *J-Hope's favorite hair color is red. (Buzzfeed Puppy interview 2018). *J-Hope is the only member in the group who doesn't need or require prescription glasses and contact lenses as he has very good eyesight. If he's seen with glasses or lenses on, it is merely for fashion purposes. *His Spotify playlist is called J-Hope's JAM. *J-Hope and B.A.P Zelo went to the same Academy for rap and dance in Gwangju. *J-Hope used to be a tennis player in elementary school and played in competitions. He once received a bronze medal, out of 3 team competitors (- 150705 J-Hope`s Q&A from Inkigayo goodbye stage mini fan meeting). *He likes melodramatic movies and remembers watching a lot of DVDs when he was a kid, since his father also likes movies. *J-Hope likes if someone strokes his hair – he says it helps him to sleep, a routine picked up from childhood. (when he was young, his mother used to pat him gently to put him to sleep) Family Tree Pets Mickey J-Hope's Pet.jpg| Mickey (미키) ????–present|link=https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/Mickey References Gallery Category:Members Category:BTS Category:Hyung Line Category:Rap Line Category:Dance Line Category:J-Hope Category:1994 Category:94